*Luigi's Mansion 4*
Luigi's Mansion 4 'is a game that was released exclusively for the Nintendo Switch and was developed by Next Level Games and published by Nintendo. The game is the fourth instalment in the Luigi's Mansion series. Story During the Easter Season, Mario and Luigi are staying over at Professor Elvin Gadd's Gloomy Manor while Princess Peach and her friends are on a vacation in Bubblaine. They spent the night watching the rugby match, and then E.Gadd asks the boys if it would be possible for them to fix the central heating in the garage, in which he offers to pay them but Mario politely tells him that they'll do it for free. They go to bed tuckered out after a long day, but are woken up to the sound of a door being slammed downstairs. The three of them run downstairs to check out what was the noise and are greated by a shady looking bounty hunter holding a portrait of Hellen Gravely, pulling out a shotgun he is about to open, but E.Gadd attempts to fight him off, telling the brothers to get back to the room. Gameplay Very much like the previous three games in the series, this one revolves around Luigi acting as a ghost rider, sucking up ghosts with the trusty Poltergust S-88ATION, however the one difference here is that unlike the thrid instalment which features two-player co-op, this one involves four-player co-op where Mario and a newly introduced copy named Slario (slime being in the name) are added to the roster. Luigi has a new device called the "DS Cry", serving as a cheaper but more unique upgrade of the Virtual Boo from the previous game. One aspect returning from the original Luigi's Mansion on the Nintendo Gamecube is the Elemental Medal, where once Luigi or Mario find the medal, they can use the Poltergust to suck up Elemental Ghosts and expel their fire, water or ice powers to fight other ghosts and deplete their HPs so that they can be captured much quicker. 'Scarescrapper Like its direct predecessor, ScareScraper also returns, allowing for up to sixteen-player co-op mulitplayer to clear either 5, 10, or a random amount of floors between two to ten, with a five minute time limit for each floor, except the Rooftop, which has a time limit of roughly ten minutes. The mode also features procedurally generated floors, with different challenges on each floor such as Capture the Ghosts!, Find the Toads!, and Collect the Money!. 'Screamscrapper' A multiplayer party mode where four teams of four set to compete against each other on different levels with a two minute time limit where they have to capture the most Slappies, collect the most coins while riding floaties in an indoor swimming pool, and manage to avoid hitting a wooden castle pellet trap and smash the most bullseye targets on the ends of a rotating wooden pirate wheel to win the game. Characters Playable Ghosts :“As a result of extensive research, I have divided ghosts into several categories.” :—Professor Elvin Gadd 'Common Ghosts' *Slappie *Banana *High Five *Strangler *Knuckles 'Bosses' Items Rooms After rebuilding the Last Restort, E.Gadd demanded that the Gloomy Manor would be reconstructed with a better heating system, of course these improvements made things open spaced and easier to access, but the walk is a bit of a struggle. 'Floor One' *'Gadd's Garage' *'Entrance ' *'Mudroom' *'Guard Hall' *'Foyer' *'Cloakroom' *'Patio' *'Creepy Corridor' *'E.Gadd's Lab' *'Super Pocket' *'Studio' *''' Kitchen''' *'Staircase ' 'Floor Two' *'Lazy Lobby' *'Library' *'Dining Room' *'Balcony' *'Master Hall' *'Parlor' *'Bedroom' *'Study' *'Game Room' *'Master Bedroom' *'Boiler Room' 'Floor Three' *'Rafters' *'Flower Room' *'Show Stage ' Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Series Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Next Level Games Category:Nintendo Category:2025